crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Glandor Trayce
Glandor Trayce is the captain of the ship Deus Ex Machina. He is a telekinetic, a paladin, a leader and he uses his abilities to make sure that his crew remains effective and continues with their overall goal, exploring new worlds, fighting tyrants, undead, all who would kill or enslave for their own gains or amusement. While he is strong willed, inspirational, powerful and can be intelligent when he needs to be, he can also be thick headed, stubborn, short tempered, and he is also easily seduced. While he has variety in his abilities he is only truly skilled with his psychic abilities and can only use his paladin abilities when he uses his trademark axe. BACKSTORY Glandor was born on the planet with no name, also designated 822.445 to Taylor and Carissa Trayce but Carissa, who was a spirit spirited him away when he was an infant in order to keep him safe from the threat that was Hex. Glandor was taken to Amerish where he was raised by an incredibly advanced society. Under the guardianship of Shaka Karvas, a powerful elementalist Glandor was taught from infancy everything that he knew. With the assistance of the planets' academy Glandor was enlisted in military school at the age of five. He was a prodigy when it came to naval strategy and combat, learning all that he could about said strategy, acing each course he took while in the academy, however he was never truly taught as most other children were. Only later in his life would he learn how to read and write at the age of twelve. At the age of 17 the legal age to join the military Glandor was made a lieutenant, a first officer to be exact on board the Ramada, a small frigate ship in the Anterian fleet. He served on this ship for six months, learning from the captain who went by the name of Tidus. One day the Ramada fell under attack by pirates and Tidus was killed on the bridge, Glandor took command and managed to escape the pirates, not before destroying two pirate ships. While Glandor was re-assigned to command his own ship later on as The Ramada was decommisioned due to the fact that it was deemed un-spaceworthy. Glandor was promoted to the rank of Captain and took command of The Mercury, a light escort cruiser. unfortunately he was not often assigned on combat missions. His only sight of combat would be his last for many years when a pirate attack of retribution fell upon Glandor, destroying The Mercury and making him the only survivor, his escape pod crashed on Sashara, which prompted the first contact between Sashara and Amerish. Glandor met Shard and Matt, seeing the two going on their own adventures and seeing how fast acting they were, he felt a sort of responsibility to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, so he joined them on their first adventures, he would constantly adventure with Team SMG, almost completely leaving his life from before behind until he turned 20. When Glandor was 19 he was kicked out of SMG for a small period so that he could find a way to make himself useful, as he was not usually used to actual physical combat he was not the greatest when it came to Combat. However that changed when he met his future wife, Faite...after an intersting encounter when Glandor actually seduced her...by simply asking, they proceeded to have an adventure of their own, going around and rescuing the Soul Shards and defeating the one known as Damaru. When he returned the rest of his team did not believe him at first until Faite showed up, saying that she was pregnant...Glandor was to be a father. Glandor and Faite eventually married, Glandor was often gone but when he did come back it was all the sweeter. Glandor has since rejoined Anteria and has fought many battles, having been assigned to the ship Deus Ex Machina. He has fought off attacks from menaces such as the UPE, the Soul Reavers, Abbadons' legion, The Kuri and various pirate mercenary and criminal threats. He is on Terra now acting as a sort of portector from these outside threats. He doesn't seem proud of many of the battles he's undertaken however he will tell one about them if they ask. Category:Characters by Glandor Category:Characters Category:Glandor Category:Directory